Si tú no vuelves
by hikarugirl
Summary: Relato de una de las tantas esperas de Winry por Edward... Sentimientos de una joven por su amor ausente... Pésimo summary...


Holazz!! aki un one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas!! EdxWin!! See... jajajaja, me encantan!! Bue...

Todos los personajes y lugares son de Hiromu, mi buen amigo, porque si fueran míos... pasarían Muchas cosas... ejem, "distintas".

OK, enjoy!!

_**Si tú no vuelves**_

_"Te lo prometo…"_

Ésas habían sido sus últimas palabras antes de partir una vez más rumbo a quién sabía dónde acompañado de Al. Una vez más en la cual la dejaba sola… sola junto a las esperanzas de que volviera sano y salvo.

Pero tenía que admitir que esta vez todo había sido un poco diferente.

Al ya había recuperado su cuerpo y los dos hermanos Elric eran ahora conocidos alquimistas nacionales. Ed había podido restaurar su pierna izquierda, no así su brazo derecho, por lo cual seguía con el título de Alquimista de Metal.

Y Winry había hablado con él… Después de haber discutido como siempre, de haberse perdonado… incluso después de que ella le revisara el automail y él ignorara su consejos por 2006794-ava vez, Ed le había dicho que la quería. Edward Elric, el ser más idiota e insensible del mundo le había dicho que la quería… y lo peor era que a ella eso la hacía muy feliz.

A pesar de que Ed siempre andaba de un lado para el otro habían acordado comenzar una especie de relación.

Y de ahí venían esas palabras… "te lo prometo". En realidad la frase completa había sido: "Te quiero y siempre lo haré… Volveré pronto, te lo prometo."

Bueno, al menos no se había marchado sin despedirse, como acostumbraba antes…

Listo, ya era suficiente, no aguantaba ni un segundo más.

Había pasado un mes desde aquella estúpida y débil promesa… la cual, obviamente, ese rubio creído y estúpido había roto como si nada.

Y es que… UN MES. Ni siquiera la había llamado, ni una carta ni siquiera una maldita flor. Si llegaba a aparecerse por Rizembul… era hombre muerto.

¿Cómo se atrevía a romperle así el corazón? ¿Cómo era capaz de llenarle el corazón de ilusiones respecto a los dos y luego la dejaba tirada en medio de la nada con una mísera promesa en la mano y las ganas de haber podido decir "cuando estuvimos juntos"?

Ja, pero Edward ya se le había borrado de la mente. Lo tenía completamente tachado… nunca en su vida volvería a gastar un segundo de su tiempo en pensar en él… es más, hasta ya había olvidado su fecha de cumpleaños.

No volvería a preocuparse por su automail… nunca jamás.

No soltaría ni una sola lágrima por ese pedazo de basura y mucho menos pensaba perder horas de sueño por pensar y velar por él.

Winry Rockbell esta vez estaba completa y totalmente…

…muerta de la depresión.

Hacía días que no podía dormir correctamente. Había perdido el apetito. Lloraba durante media hora seguida para parar por cinco minutos y volver a hacerlo.

Era un desastre… no podía ni consigo misma. No parecía la chica enérgica de siempre. Para ella la vida había perdido su color.

Ni siquiera su querido Den podía animarla.

Se pasaba el día encerrada en su habitación, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, espiando en el horizonte con la esperanza de ver ahí su silueta dibujada.

Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba y no tenía vergüenza en admitirlo.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, pero no le importó. No tenía fuerzas para moverse tampoco, así que daba lo mismo. Sólo se quedó ahí, viendo cómo el cielo oscurecía… algo a lo que su corazón ya estaba acostumbrado, a oscurecer.

Primero sus padres y ahora Ed. Al final, nadie nunca volvía. Llegaría el día en que se quedaría sola, llena de falsas esperanzas.

En ese momento (qué ironía) pasó por el cielo una estrella fugaz.

Sin poder evitarlo, y antes de darse cuenta siquiera, había pensado: "haz que Ed me escuche y vuelva".

Den soltó un ladrido, lo cual sobresaltó a la rubia.

En ese momento Winry se dio cuenta de que le hacía frío y que si no salía de la ventana pescaría un resfriado. Se metió en la habitación, encendió las luces y cerró la ventana. Se recostó en su cama mirando un punto vacío del techo y se quedó allí, estática. Den se acomodó a su lado.

Al cabo de unos minutos se aburrió del silencio y encendió una pequeña radio que había en la mesa de noche. No tenía ánimos ni siquiera para buscar una que tuviera un programa de su gusto… más bien la encendió para que hiciera algo de ruido. Pero (debo creer en el karma) justo en ese momento se escuchaba una canción tan… adecuada.

_Si tú no vuelves_

_Se secarán todos los mares_

_Y esperaré sin ti_

_Tapiada al fondo de algún recuerdo_

_Si tú no vuelves_

_Mi voluntad se hará pequeña_

_Me quedaré aquí_

_Junto a mi perro espiando horizontes_

_Si tú no vuelves_

_No quedarán más que desiertos_

_Y escucharé por si_

_Algún latido le queda a esta tierra_

_Que era tan serena cuando me querías_

_Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba_

_Era tan bonita así de grande_

_Y no tenía fin_

_Y cada noche vendrá una estrella_

_A hacerme compañía_

_Que te cuente cómo estoy_

_Y sepas lo que hay_

_Dime amor, amor, amor_

_Estoy aquí no ves_

_Si no vuelves no habrá vida_

_No sé lo que haré…_

_Si tú no vuelves_

_No habrá esperanza ni habrá nada_

_Caminaré sin ti_

_Con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia_

_Que era tan serena cuando me querías_

_Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba_

_Era tan bonita así de grande_

_Y no tenía fin_

_Y cada noche vendrá una estrella_

_A hacerme compañía_

_Que te cuente cómo estoy_

_Y sepas lo que hay_

_Dime amor, amor, amor_

_Estoy aquí no ves_

_Si no vuelves no habrá vida_

_No sé lo que haré…_

Bueno, a mitad de la canción había roto en llanto una vez más.

Para el final, tenía ganas de matarse… bueno, quizás no tanto, pero algo así.

Maldijo de un millón de maneras diferentes al pobre aparato que no tenía la culpa de nada, y lo apagó.

Luego, Den comenzó a arañar la puerta, indicándole que quería salir.

De mala gana, la rubia se levantó a abrirle la puerta. Al hacerlo, escuchó unas voces provenientes del pasillo.

"Qué oportuno", pensó. "Lo lamento, pero no pienso bajar".

Y la verdad no le convenía si quería conservar su imagen social. Al ir a acostarse de vuelta se miró en el espejo. Estaba despeinada, con los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras enormes.

No le importó.

Se tumbó y sin planearlo se quedó dormida, invocando recuerdos pasados de Ed.

Un rayo de sol se coló hasta su habitación, haciéndola despertar. Se fijó en la hora y vio que eran las nueve de la mañana. Quería dormir más, pero era a causa de la falta de sueño de los días anteriores.

Decidió arreglarse un poco y bajar, puesto que su abuela estaba preocupada por ella y hacía unos días que no la veía. Luego tendría tiempo de sobra para lamentarse de la vida que tenía…

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Pinako en la mesa, con el desayuno listo, leyendo el periódico.

- Buenos días, abuela – saludó la chica con la voz más fingidamente alegre que tenía – Veo que te esmeraste con el desayuno. Supongo que ya sabías que tengo un hambre infernal.

Y era verdad, había varias tazas de café, tostadas, mermelada, jugo, yogur, leche, manteca, soda y frutas.

- A decir verdad, no. Y si tienes hambre es porque eres una irresponsable y no te alimentaste como debías.

Winry se quedó en seco. Tenía razón, pero si no… ¿a qué se debía…?

- Esto es para nuestros invitados, a los cuales no tuviste la decencia de venir a saludar anoche.

- ¿A… acaso… se quedaron? – preguntó. ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

- Claro, ¿qué querías, que los mandara a su casa?

- Bueno, sí…

Pinako le pegó a Winry con el periódico en la cabeza y luego le dijo de una forma muy convincente:

- ¡Vuelve al mundo de los vivos, Winry Rockbell!

Y era la verdad, esta muerta. Muerta de la soledad, de la angustia, de la tristeza, de la desol…

Sintió una fuertes brazos que la sujetaron por los hombros y la envolvieron. Luego sintió unos cálidos labios besarle el cuello de la forma más dulce que existía.

No podía creerlo.

Se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Sus ojos, su sonrisa… era perfecto.

Le dio la cachetada más fuerte que fue capaz de plantarle.

Enseguida Ed se echó atrás y la miró con ojos llenos de arrepentimiento.

- Tenemos que hablar Win…

- ¡¿UN MES Y MEDIO Y LO ÚNICO QUE ME DICES ES QUE TENEMOS QUE HABLAR?!

¡VAYA QUE SÍ! ¡PODRÍAS EMPEZAR TÚ, YA QUE ESTAMOS, Y EXPLICARME DÓNDE RAYOS Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTUVISTE HACIENDO QUE TE TUVO TAN PERO TAN OCUPADO QUE NI SIQUIERA PUDISTE LLAMARME POR CINCO MÍSEROS MINUTOS PARA PREGUNTARME CÓMO ESTABA!

Cuando dejó de gritar se tomó el tiempo necesario para darse cuenta de que en su mejilla Ed tenía una cicatriz enorme… Seguramente se había metido en una buena pelea. Quizás hasta hubiera hecho trizas su automail.

- Fue el imbécil de Roy – le contestó, apenado – Te juro que no era mi intención, pero me mandó al norte, con Olivia Armstrong y la muy infeliz no me dejaba ni siquiera usar el teléfono. Supuestamente teníamos que ayudar al ejército en una búsqueda ultra secreta, pero nos tuvo sacando hielo de las tuberías por tres semanas y luego por fin nos dijo que había encontrado unos libros con el signo de Uroboros y que quería…

- Te extrañé – lo cortó la rubia. Ed se quedó congelado ante la declaración, pero se compuso rápidamente y le sonrió dulcemente a Winry.

- Yo también Win. De veras lo lamento.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al suelo, hasta que la chica habló una vez más.

- Supongo que la estrella te lo dijo.

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada… locuras mías.

- Win… - dijo Ed acercándose lentamente hasta ella – Te amo… y nunca más estarás sola. Te lo prom… - se detuvo a pensar unos segundos y luego dijo: - Te lo juro.

Y un tierno beso selló esas dulces palabras de amor.

Sí, le convenía no prometerle nada más por el resto de su vida… ¬.¬

Bueno, la canción es de Miguel Bosé y se llama así: "si tu no vuelves". hay muchas versiones de la misma, Amaral hizo una, y la ultima que escuché la cantaban Bosé y Shakira... bueno, los dejo!!

Matta ne!!


End file.
